1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation method of a mobile terminal and an apparatus thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
A navigation apparatus generates road guide information based upon global positioning system (GPS) signals and map information, and provides the road guide information to a user. However, the information provided is generally limited in nature and provides only basic road guide information.